The Gift
by Addison Beckett
Summary: Well this time this is an Addek Fanfiction. I just had to write it. I miss Addek and wish that they will have a bit more screentime in the future Part 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

And here I am .. Again lol... I promised to write an Addek fanfiction.. cause in my heart they will always be my first ship. I really hope you will like it. I loved writing it and I just wish things would really go like this...

anyway...

Disclaimer - as I said before.. not mine. I would like to own Kate tho...

now lets get it on... and dont forget... read and review :)

**The gift**

Slowly the sun began to rise on the horizon, filling the sky with a warm touch of orange colour. Addison Montgomery stirred and opened her eyes as the horrible sound of the alarm clock woke her with a start.

She stretched but remained in bed tearing the covers until they reached her nose leaving only a trail of red hair to be seen.

"Hate early, must kill early" she mumbled before closing her eyes again.

Unfortunately she forgot to turn the alarm off, so she finally decided to get up. She sat up in bed and looked at the clock on her night stand. It said 4:45 am. "This day is gonna suck" she told herself when she saw the date on the alarm clock. It was October 3rd and that meant that it was Addisons Birthday.

"35" she managed to say "A great age to be divorced and alone" her voice was dripping with sarcasm before she stood up and made her way over to the bathroom.

She showered, washed her hair and tried to fully wake up which wasn't exactly easy because the clock read already 1 am when she'd finally fallen asleep last night. It sucked not to be able to sleep but Addison couldn't change it. Ever since the divorce was finalized and she had moved to the hotel she couldn't sleep properly. She missed him lying beside her. It felt weird not being able to hold him, to touch him or just hearing him snore coherently. But again this was a thing Addison couldn't change. It would never be the same again. Derek moved on and was now living with Meredith, while she was all alone hiding in a hotel room near SGH whenever she got the chance.

As she stepped out of the shower, covering her body in a large towel she headed towards the mirror. She looked at herself and raised her eyebrows. "I had better days" she mumbled noticing the dark circles underneath her eyes.

Her hand reached the make up and she tried to cover up how she was really feeling. With success. Half an hour later she did indeed look like nothing happened and she had been utterly happy and relaxed for days.

She left the bathroom and searched for some clothes to wear.

After she had dressed in a black Prada skirt with a light blue Top by Dolce and Gabbana she managed to find herself looking good enough to go to work.

She reached for the purse and the keys, took one last look in the mirror and with fast steps she left the hotel room.

Derek woke up by a loud snoring sound coming from over the left side. He turned around and saw Meredith sleeping peacefully...--- and soundfully. A few months back he thought that this was the cutest noise she could ever make, now he was annoyed as hell because her snoring meant that he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long long time.

Slowly he got up and ran his fingers through his wavy black hair. He looked at Meredith's sleeping form and a knot started to build in his stomach. It was not only the snoring that bothered him. There were a lot of things. In the beginning of their relationship he enjoyed hanging out with her, listening to all her problems. She was young and she had brought a fresh wind into his life and for awhile, he liked it.

He liked not carrying about tomorrow and just living for the moment, he liked being able to turn his thoughts of when he was with her, enjoy their moment together and the hot sex they had. He fell in love with her so quickly but now he realized that it had never been real love, it was the feeling of something new in his life, something to let him forget all his problems and to make him forget that his wife had cheated on him, made him feel like he was in love. But in fact he had been living in denial for the past year.

The truth was he missed Addison, more than he could ever imagine. He missed the scent of her hair when she stepped out of the shower, her wavy curls still dripping wet over her shoulder. He missed the feeling of safety he had with her. He missed her smile that could easily lighten up a whole room, he missed her voice and overall he missed her touch and her sweet and sensual kisses.

He sighed. He knew his relationship with Meredith had no future and he couldn't believe that he had thrown away an 11 year marriage just because he couldn't forgive Addison for what she did and he wanted to pay her back. It still hurt him to think of his wife… with his ex best friend and he thought of the conversation they had after the divorce when Addison told him the truth about her and Mark.

For awhile he hadn't even want to see her ever again, his anger too big to realize his true feelings, his stomach turning whenever he saw her. But the fact that their confession had hurt him that much, had shown him that he still cared for her.

After a few months he'd finally forgiven her… he'd truly forgiven her and admitted to himself that his feelings for Addie would never fade.

He'd then wanted to rebuild their friendship and he'd tried everything to make her like him again but it hadn't worked. It seemed like she was scared to let him in again and he couldn't really blame her.

He made his way to the bathroom and passed the calendar hanging on Meredith's wall. Then it hit him. It was Addison's birthday. He noticed a slight heart ache when he thought of that day. He used to take her out to spend the whole day with her, surprising her with lots of things and making her smile. Except for last year when he'd forgotten her birthday and it had dawned on him only when he'd found his covers and his pillow on the couch in the living room. He'd hated himself for forgetting her birthday… their anniversary and so many dates which meant something to them, but he had been too busy with his work to even realize how their marriage had been falling apart more day by day.

And now his marriage was over for good and he started to miss her like crazy. What a mess. He had to win her back. He still loved her and he couldn't go on another day without her.

Showering and getting dressed he started to make plans on how to win Addison back. As he buttoned up his shirt and left the room he noticed Meredith who was still sleeping, the covers hanging loosely around her. "I'm so sorry" he muttered into her direction "But I have to do it… I love her, more than anything else... I really like you… but you are not her." He kissed her hair and caressed her face one last time before he left the house.

**TBC **

Soooo. That was the first the first part. I really hope you liked it. if you did.. please leave a review :) it makes me update a lot sooner :D  



	2. Chapter 2

Hiya. Here I am again. First of all: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They really made my day.

**picric drea** - Me too. I really miss Addek. I mean they were married for over a decade and now they are barely talking .. that really sucks.

**Fer **- heh right. We just need to tell Shona ;)

**AddisonMD **- thank you. Thats a great compliment. And yes I also like fast updates. Hope that one was fast enough? ;)

**Mrs.Scott323** - thank you :) thats nice. And yes I guess we all need Addek Fanfics right now. I really really really miss them. I want them to at least rebuild their friendship.

**supershipper **- wow thank you. This coming from a Mer/Der is great. thanks again

**XAddisonShepherdX **- awww you got the GG quote.. Go you! hehe thats great. I was wondering if someone would get it.

**elliedakota **- Hey Ellie. thank you. And yes I´m all for sensitive Derek. He has been a jerk most of the time.

**Brenda Osler** - it will be a happy ending.. trust me on this :) glad you like it.

**basketballsuzie **- thank you. I really hope you like the update

**anonymous **/ cesaxton - thank you :) yeah I´m kinda torn between being an Addek from the start .. but now I´m also a Addex shipper (if you like them you should also read my other fanfic, its called Breaking Free) and I´d really like to see something like that on the show too.. I mean.. they were Addison and Derek.. and I´m sure there are a lot of memories... I would like to see some flashbacks or so .. or oth of them remembering something about there past and the good times.

**Carys **- thank you. Tell me what you think about the update. hope you like it.

**Holly **- well thank you. I feel honoured that you started to read this fic. I hope you will also like the second part of it.

Thank you once again for those really great reviews.

So now here is the second part. and most likely the final part lol. you can bribe me tho. I like cookies ;) hah.

**PART 2 **

Addison heels clicked on the floorboard of the hospital as she walked up to her office not bothering to look up from her chart just once. This day sucked big time. Not only had she a patient she was really preoccupied with, it also seemed as if everybody knew about her birthday and was trying to be totally nice to her.

So she decided to hide in her office whenever it was possible. She walked in and closed the door behind her breathing in deeply. She closed her eyes for a short moment trying to get rid of the thoughts twirling in her head. When she sat down on her chair at her desk she noticed a framed picture standing upon it. It showed her and Derek in front of their house at the Hampton's. He had his arm loosely around her waist and was smiling up at her with pure love in his eyes.

Tears started to well up but Addison tried hard not to let them fall, with little success. She laughed to herself. When Derek had left her, her tear ducts had been too proud to let her cry over what she'd lost and now she cried over a silly picture on her desk. She took the frame and turned it around so that the pic was now facing the desk.

Addison leaned back in the chair and enjoyed the silence when the door opened "I'm on lunch break…" she called out but didn't look up.

"Addie?" a soft voice got her attention

"Derek." She turned to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He cleared his throat and held up a tiny cupcake with a candle inside or it "Uhm… well... it's your birthday ... so."

Addison couldn't help but smile. That was such a sweet gesture and she definitely liked it. But as fast as the smile had appeared on her face, it faded again.

"Thank you" she managed to say and looked out of the window

Derek walked up to the desk and placed the cake in front of her. "You need to make a wish." He whispered

"What for?" Addison asked her hands crossing over her chest

"It always worked that way... you need to blow out the candle and make a wish… that's how it goes Addie. Don't ruin it."

"So what? I can't ruin more than I already have, can I? I have no idea what to wish for. My life is a mess and I hate to get up in the morning and it takes a lot of strength to get through the day. And upon all, my wish wont come true anyway." although it was even but he could sense the pain in her voice.

"Just try… maybe it will work." He laid her hand above hers and tried to look her in the eyes. He smiled at her and hoped she would see the change in his behaviour.

When he touched her hand a jolt of electricity went through her entire body and her breath caught in her throat. He hadn't touched her for quite awhile, so this simple feeling of his hand on hers made her shiver. She also saw the look in his eyes; it was almost like when they were married. He looked at her with such insensitivity that her heart melt.

"All right, I'll try." She held her hair back and bent down to blow out the candle "My wish is standing right in front of me… I love him… I just wish he would love me back" she thought with her eyes closed.

And suddenly she sensed him coming closer to her face and she could feel his hot breath against her lips. She didn't want to open her eyes, not wanting to ruin the sensation that hit her.

When she felt his lips brush over hers she thought that she was dreaming, she began to open her eyes when she felt his hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes immediately. His tongue asked for entrance and she gave in willingly. The kiss got deeper by the second and her arms went around his neck pulling him even closer.

Derek was in heaven. When Addison had closed her eyes to make her wish, he thought it was now or never. His heart was beating fast and it was hard for him to breathe. But he just had to do it. Although he was scared she would maybe pull away or even worse that she could slap him, he took the risk.

The feeling that hit him when his lips touched hers softly was incredible. His heart felt finally like being back in one piece again and when he was sure she wouldn't pull back he knew he had come home.

Derek felt her tongue duelling with his the entire time and the kiss got heated. He didn't mind at all. As for him the kiss could go on forever. He was kissing the woman he had missed so much and in that moment, he didn't care about anything else in the whole wide world.

When they finally parted, still out of breath, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Happy birthday Addie" Derek whispered as their foreheads touched and their lips joined again just one second later.

**THE END! (most likely)**

**sooooo??? Did you like it? I really hope you did cause I had a great time writing this fanfic... and well I said this is the ending .. but it doesnt have to be. If you liked it.. please leave a review and if you want I will maybe write another part or a sequel..cause seriously... there is so much more I can write about this lovely couple. **


End file.
